


好朋友

by herbyear



Category: Political RPF, 水表 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbyear/pseuds/herbyear
Summary: 我有一个好朋友，好同志，他是北大毕业的高材生，去过苏联，你们要好好对他
Kudos: 2





	好朋友

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2020.4.4  
> 纪念我最最崇敬的王将军

王启军在暮年的时候总是想起新疆的那段时光。他撑着拐杖站在院子里，广州回南天太过潮湿让他膝盖疼得钻心剜骨。那都是在新疆落下的老毛病，他看着儿子天天在健身房里蹬动感单车，总是忍不住叨叨让他注意膝盖。

迟暮的英雄总喜欢怀念旧事，所以他总是想起邓凯声的样子，在寒冷的天山上同他一起看星辰浩瀚，被冷风吹透了文人的骨头，自然也落下一身病根，如今在北京也不知如何。

王启军起初是瞧不起邓凯声的，一他觉得后者年纪比他小，二是邓凯声没有打过仗，思想一定不同。像他们这种长年握笔杆子的人必定是没话同他们这种粗人说的，自己也自然不会去热脸贴冷屁股。

结果邓凯声来的第一天就拜访了他，说要听听他的故事。

他看着面前这个细白的文人不禁想起谢仲文叮嘱他的话:

“这是北京大学毕业的高材生，去过苏联，咱们可千万不能怠慢人家！”

于是他用他打仗的脑子想了想憋出一句:“同志，你这个......住宿还满意吧？”

结果对面笑着同他说食宿不要紧，都是来新疆为社会主义巩固成果的，怎么能嫌弃呢，况且王将军开拓有功早就听闻，自己来采访一下云云。

王启军听着这话，觉得文人果然事情多，勉强扯了扯脸道:“那是，那是，大家都不容易。”

其实哪是不容易，他王启军打的这么多仗里，最苦最累的西北战事打了这么久他也从来不拿出来说，哪像文人，屁大点事就要拿出来说。这就是为什么他和谢仲文不对付的原因。

谢仲文永远让他温和些，他王启军偏不，谁也改变不了。

邓凯声呵呵笑:“以后大家一起工作，多多关照。”

谁曾想他早上刚说完这话，下午就真跑新疆的报社去统筹工作去了，无视了走之前王启军让他不要乱跑的叮嘱。

王启军四九年三月翻过终年积雪的祁连山来解放新疆，不少反对势力和独立分子还没有清理干净，大街上的人面目都不清楚，一个文人就敢跑来跑去。

邓凯声真是个人才。

收到士兵的报告说那些人又来砸东西游行的时候王启军脑袋一阵一阵发疼，他向来强硬，要不是顾忌谢仲文早就动手了，还能让这帮人乱到这种地步。

那个报告的人停顿了一下又说邓凯声还没回来，王启军一句他妈的就出来了。

谢仲文让他忍耐，又让他照顾好邓凯声，这他妈自相矛盾，让他难做。

什么意思？去他妈的谢仲文！

那天他抓了几千人，绑在一起游街结束之后让他们统统见了阎王，听不懂的语言大声咒骂他，他听不懂只觉得吵。

那些血他见得太多了，早已经麻木了，红色的还带着温度拉到众人面前，摧毁他们的信仰，只有这样才能平息叛乱，什么东突厥帝国都她妈见鬼去。

他透过新疆灼热的阳光看见邓凯声惨白的脸，后者没有见过太过血腥的场面，此时此刻肚子里一阵反胃。

邓凯声刚见王启军第一眼的时候，觉得这个赫赫有名的将军跟他想象中不一样。传闻中强硬，杀伐果断的将军和眼前这个憨厚扶帽子的男人无法重合。

他喝着凉白开坐在木桌前抽烟，看见自己进来还特意把烟灭了冲他点头，露出两颗门牙笑的温吞，甚至还带了羞涩。

王启军就像是一颗大树，犹豫不决的时候他总是能给出正确的方向，很踏实也很可靠。

邓凯声都已经想好了报道的题目，起码送到谢仲文手里的时候他要这么写。他想告诉谢仲文，王启军还有另一面，只有在面对那些兵和同时的时候才会露出的另一面。

但是他现在否定了这个想法，决定如实报道，结果当天晚上他正在写字的时候王启军敲他的窗户约他去看看新疆的景色。

白天浴血的王启军在手电筒的微光下变的十分柔和，眉眼间没有一丝丝不耐烦，甚至还笑着招呼他

“去看看终年积雪的天山吧，说来咱俩还是老乡，在新疆见到也很有缘。”

“湖南的？”

“对啊，湖南的”

王启军用湖南话应答，看着对面邓凯声软了的脸色，心里才长出了一口气。

他天不怕地不怕的王将军，竟然惧怕文人的笔杆子，他害怕邓凯声给谢仲文写报告谴责他，他想起谢仲文那个婆婆妈妈的神态就烦。

思来想去他决定看一下邓凯声，争取一下从源头解决问题。

邓凯声在寒冷的风中看他，裹着厚厚的棉衣问他要去哪里。新疆在他眼里充满了神秘，这里的每个人每件事都足够他写很多很多文章

尤其是王启军。

警卫员开着车翻天山，走到半道停车自己走，说上头太冷，怕车冻住。邓凯声冒着刺骨的寒风下了车，看见王启军已经站在了他前面。

烈烈的风吹起了他鬓角的碎发，被风沙摧残的皮肤在黑暗里看不到更细腻的部分，唯有手电筒的微光，穿过不长的距离来照亮他的路途。

风好像要把他吹倒，但是因为王启军在前面，他的心里并不害怕。

从前在北京，常常穿梭于文山会海之中，刚刚建国，又怕国党特务，整日提心吊胆怕出乱子。大家互相说，晚上睡觉都不敢闭眼睛。

他本以为来新疆是个苦差，现在看来似乎不错。

王启军冲他抬下巴，说带他见识一下天山的雪。跟广袤的西伯利亚不同，天山的雪融化后流下来成小溪灌溉农田，牛羊饮水，这样才造就了新疆的万里沃土，纵然条件简陋也要拼出一个沙漠绿洲来。

王启军絮絮叨叨地同邓凯声说

刚到新疆的时候，他们兵团只有最贫瘠的土地，风沙最大的山地口和不长草的荒漠，还有人来捣乱。说到这里，他扭过头来问邓凯声:“你知道为什么我今天下那么重的手吗？”

邓凯声摇摇头

王启军露出苦笑，眼睛看着山的那头有些怀念，手电筒的光不强，风雪在光束里现了原形。

“我刚到新疆的时候，我最赏识，最有能力，最年轻的指挥员，被他们杀了。”

邓凯声知道他们是谁，所以没有张口问，王启军继续说:“我那时候发誓，我这辈子杀小鬼子，杀国党那帮废物杀够了，也该轮到他们了。”

“但是谢仲文给我拍电报，他让我不要动手，还把你派过来，明着说要协助维稳，说白了不过是监视我而已。”

王启军云淡风轻地说。

他们已经走到了山巅，星辰仿佛都在他们头顶徘徊，他伸手指了指天上说:“我的兄弟们都在那里，他们不能瞑目啊。”

新栽杨柳三千行，引得春风度玉关。

他欲引春风度玉关，必先栽种杨柳三千行，用他的兄弟的身躯做泥土，用敌人的鲜血浇灌它，待到明年春来时，风过山口，柳絮纷飞，才可以瞑目。

邓凯声裹紧了衣服，看着王启军的背影，用冻哆嗦了的声音说:“擒贼先擒王啊.....王将军。”

谢仲文接到了通知让他去一趟新疆，把王启军调到东北去，他问太祖为什么，太祖叹口气道:

“王启军同志，这几年来的镇反太过血腥了，宗教首领和民众都怨声载道。西北当局都不满意，咱们可以缓一缓。”末了又提了一嘴:“邓凯声同志也是，他们两个太左了。”

谢仲文心里暗暗叫苦，那个邓凯声刚去的时候还不是那样的。

想到谢仲文私底下给他说的样子，王启军就想笑，他从来不觉得自己错，只是离开新疆的时候早了些，邓凯声走之前同他说以后北京见。

他们是真正的同志，天山上的星辰见证。他这一生在陕北开过南泥湾，去过新疆的风沙戈壁里，也在黑龙江的湿地里开垦过。他走过的地方寸草不生，荒凉至极，他的手段残酷且血腥，人人都夸他功绩卓越，他却感觉孤独。直到遇到了邓凯声，他见过苏联的雪，却依然陪他上天上。明明是个文人，却情愿让双手招满鲜血。

后来culture revolution的时候，他在重重阻力中听说邓凯声被下放劳动，想同他联系的愿望最终扑了空。

再后来老的已经不能再远途舟车劳顿的时候，他依然常常想起邓凯声在天山的寒风中同他说话的样子。

如果今生无法与他再相见，就让我死后的尸骨长埋天山吧，那里有我的兵，还有不能忘怀的累累时光。

谢远有次拜访王启军，后者听说是谢仲文的儿子便笑呵呵地给他开门，闲聊的时候说到学校，王启军问他那个学校毕业的

谢远愣了愣回复是清华

王启军想了想说:“我有个朋友，当年见他的时候也像你这么大，不过他是北大的，高材生。”

我有个好朋友，好同志。他是北大的高材生，去过苏联，你们要好好对他。

五月天山雪，无花只有寒。


End file.
